videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John All-Stars Battle Royale Transformed
John All-Stars Battle Royale Transformed is a sequel to John All-Stars Battle Royale Gameplay Read the first one Characters Returning #John #Robo #Cosmo #Amalia #Ryu #Yun Lee #Hsien-Ko #Steven Star #Naruto #Akuma #Minion #Serph(DLC) #Dee Bee Kaw(DLC) New #Blaziken #King II(Tekken) #Akira Yuki #Pepito #Marvin The Martian #Old Vile #Gaston #Frollo #Naoto Shirogane #Shrek(DLC) #Agito90(DLC) #Devil Cosmo Arenas Returing #John's house(The John Show) #Robotropolis(Xtranormal presents Robo/Mega Man X6) #Space Colony Eurasia(Mega Man Zero 4) #Gru's Lab(Despicable Me/Mega Man X8) #The Magic Forest(Wakfu/Skies of Arcadia) #Ryu Stage(Street Fighter II/Street Fighter 1) #Hong Kong(Street Fighter III:Second Impact/Third Strike) #Hidden Leaf Village(Naruto/Shinobi) #Hectare Castle(Stevenstar777/Fire Emblem) #Akuma Stage(SFA3/Super Street Fighter 4) #Gaia Temple(Digital Devil Saga/Yume Nikki)(DLC) #Bizzaro world(MUGEN/Luigi Mansion)(DLC) #Memory City(DLC) New #Pokemon Stadium(Pokemon/Super Smash Bros Brawl) #Tiger Stadium(Tekken/Tiger Man) #Grass Field(Virtua Fighter/Street Fighter) #Aztec Temple(MUGEN/Tekken) #China(Darkstalkers/Street Fighter) #Marvin's Fortress(Looney Tunes/Bugs Bunny:Lost in Time) #Jakob Elevator(Mega Man X8/Sonic X) #Beast's Castle(Beauty & The Beast/The Frollo Show) #Frollo's Cathedral(The Hunchback of Notredame/The Frollo Show) #Gaia City(Persona/Digital Devil Saga) #Far Far Away(Shrek/Darkstalkers)(DLC) #Agito's World(The Agito Show/Castlevania) (DLC) #Cyberspace(Otomedius/Gradius Gaiden) (DLC) #Chaos City of Destrucion(Debut) #Corrupted Cyberspace(House of the Dead 2/Otomedius/Mega Man X5/Gradius Gaiden/Darkstalkers) Arena Plots TBA Items #Mushroom(Refills 50% of your life) #Life Mushroom(Refills 100% of your life) #Cannon #Knife #Sword #Gun #Guitar #Katana #Z-Saber #Machine Gun #TNT(Crash Bandicoot series) #Golden Gun(Very Rare) Supers Every character has a super attack John *1 - Punch Combo *2 - Giga Attack *3 - Nova Strike Robo *1 - Robo Missle *2 - Time Stop *3 - Ultimate Robo Cosmo *1 - Flower Madness *2 - Shinku Hadoken *3 - Transformation Amalia *1 - Flower vines *2 - Flower speed *3 - Piranha attack Ryu *1 - Shinku Hadoken *2 - Shinku Hurricane Kick *3 - Shin Shoryuken Yun Lee *1 - Genei Jin *2 - You Hou *3 - Hiten Souryuu-Jin Hsien-Ko *1 - Chireitou *2 - Daibakusou Rimoukon *3 - Tenraiha Steven_Star *1 - Steven Star's Super Dash *2 - Steven Star's Bazooka *3 - Steven Star's Hell Bash Naruto *1 - Clones *2 - Giant Shuriken *3 - Ninetails form Akuma *1 - Messatsu GoHado *2 - Messatsu GoShoryu *3 - Raging Demon Minion *1 - Minion Strike *2 - Giant Hammer *3 - Gru's Laser Serph *1 - Gaia Shot *2 - Varuna *3 - Full Demon Serph Dee Bee Kaw *1 - Dee Bee Combo *2 - Rising Fist *3 - Giant Pepsi Blaziken *1 - Flamethrower *2 - Fire Blast *3 - Helliken King II *1 - Atomic Suplex *2 - Tornado Jaguar *3 - Wonderful Mexican Special Combo Akira Yuki *1 - Rising Fist *2 - Pai Chan *3 - Kansi Shinku Pepito *1 - Hat Cannon *2 - Nuclear Bomb *3 - Big Guns Marvin *1 - Space Bomb *2 - Button Madness *3 - EMBRACE YOURSELF! Old Vile *1 - Spark Attack *2 - Ride Armor *2 - Mecha-Godzilla Gaston *1 - Big Gun *2 - Lefou *3 - Kill The Beast! Frollo *1 - Big Fireball *2 - Army of Archers *3 - HELLFIRE!!! Naoto Shirogane *1 - Bufudyne *2 - Ziodyne *3 - Myriad Arrows Shrek *1 - Donkey *2 - Puss in Boots *3 - Hyper Roar Agito90 *1 - Card Summoner *2 - Double Slash *3 - Slash Combo Devil Cosmo *1 - Messatsu Goshoryu *2 - Devil Beam *3 - Misogi Costumes There are costumes for each character and can be bought at the Points Store. Returned *John: Robo John, Ultimate Armor *Robo: Mega Man X, Bizzaro Robo *Cosmo: Sakura Outfit, Bikini *Minion: Rabbid, Mighty Bean (Because he's shaped like one) *Serph(DLC): Raiden, Samus Armor *Amalia: Elena's Clothes, Rydia *Ryu: Kazuya's Clothes, Classic Ryu *Yun Lee: Yang, Bruce Lee *Dee Bee Kaw(DLC): Captain Falcon, Robo *Hsien-Ko: Mei Ling, Chun Li *Naruto: Classic Naruto, Naruto as Sasuke *Akuma: Shin Akuma,God Akuma New *Blaziken: Shiny, Armor Blaziken *King II(Tekken): Maskless King, King I *Akira Yuki: Ryu's Clothes, Pixel Akira *Pepito: Chef Pepito, Ninja Pepito *Marvin The Martian: Pirate Captain Marvin, Helmetless Marvin *Old Vile: X8 Vile, Boba Fett *Steven Star: Evil Steven Star, Royale Outfift *Gaston: Werewolf Gaston, Chibi Gaston *Frollo: Skull King Frollo, Chibi Frollo *Naoto Shirogane: Doctor Naoto(Her Shadow-Self), Kamen Rider Costume. *Shrek(DLC): Shrek in Armor, Zombie Shrek *Agito90(DLC): Zero, Luke Skywalker *Devil Cosmo: Angel Cosmo, Pitch The Boogeyman Gallery Gallery Trivia *Cosmo is the only character who has a variant (Devil Cosmo). Category:Games Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:John Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:The John Studios Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequels